Our Hero Academia: Chapter 60
Field Trip Isan stood in front of one of the commissioned charter buses. He looked up to see his students approaching, and quickly stamped out the cigarette he was smoking. He quickly rubbed his eyes, doing his best to wake himself up, as he put on a false smile. "Good morning class!" "Good morning Mr. Jooryoku!" his students replied. "I'm really excited for this camp," said Zenji, standing between Griselle and Joho. "I've reached a plateau in my training lately, so I think I'll really get whipped into shape on the trip." "I'm more excited for the downtime," said Joho, "I have some blueprints to work on." "Sounds like you both will be having a blast." Griselle stated excitingly, encouraging the two to do what they see best. The image of an individual with small stature and hair of a blueberry lingered. She scanned the area in search of her missing half, it'd been a while since the two had a conversation of any type. Having gotten no sleep, Jikan yawned softly, bags under his eyes as he approaches Isan and the buses. Looking down at the ground, he felt as though something was bothering him, but he tried to push away whatever it was. Looking at the other students, he rubbed his eyes and took a bite out of an Energy Bar he had with him. “Yuck, better open a window when we’re inside. Don’t think I can stand the scent of cigarettes this early.” Aiko mumbled to herself, seeing Isan put out the cigarette with his foot. Midori, who was walking alongside her, immediately looked to her friend with squinting red eyes, with heavy bags underneath them. She had no sleep the night before as she was busy travelling around the city, practicing for what not alongside her cat. She brought her palm in front of her mouth and breathed out, before quickly sniffing it. Her mind was too tired to process the smell, and so guessed that she didn’t smell of tobacco. “I’m going to sleep well...” Midori managed to slur out as her eyes were desperately tryig to close. Akira stood by her seat, having been one of the first students to arrive at the bus. However, she leaned more towards the wall rather than stand upright. Strands of her hair seemed to wild out of several areas, whilst her head rested upon her open palm, as its elbow acted as a support on the window. Tali and Dante stood beside eachother, mumbling of what would happen ahead of them. "So, what are your plans for camp?" Dante asked. Tali shrugged. "I dunno? Train new moves I guess? Try to get stronger? I will probably have to spend some free time with Eikyo too. What about you, Dante?." Tali answered. Dante chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's right, you have a boyfriend now. Be sure to treat him well, though I am surprised by your pick... I was under the impression that-" Tali interrupted him with a deathly glare, stopping him right in his sentence. "Right, training! I think I am gonna aim to heighten the density and durability of my body, which will make me stronger, allow me to grow bigger, which in turn, will make me even stronger." Kinzoku, still sporting his due of black and blond, found himself standing next to the siblings. He'd overheard their conversation, not like he could've stopped himself in close proximity. He was bored and it was rather early. He needed to save any and all conversations for when the bus ride began, perhaps he needed a few odd questions to ask as well. As Dante mentioned strength, Kinzoku couldn't help but butt in. "Ain't no use in having strength if you don't know how to use it man. Just keep that in mind, takes brains and brawn to make it to the top." That's when the subject the two had been discussing earlier entered his train of thought. "A boyfriend? I was bloody sure you and blueberry had a thing going." He shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I was wrong." He couldn't help but sulk a bit at the thought. "Guess I owe Rei now..." Zenji stretched out, yawning as he looked at the buses. "I'm guessing each class is taking a bus. Where's Class B?" As if on cue, the students of Class 2-B, led by Kazuya. "What is up Class A!" called Eikyo. The second he caught sight of Tali, he dashed over to her. "Hello beautiful," he said flirtatiously. If the teachers weren't watching, he would've kissed her on the cheek. At the sight of the students from 2-B, Kinzoku grimaced at the voice of that ass wipe named Eikyo. From gossip around the school, quite a bit of 2-B's students had transferred since the Sports Festival, which was no surprise to Kinzoku. He wouldn't be able to stand being around the Sports Fest runner-up all day either. At the sight of him running over, Kinzoku thought of walking away, but something compelled him to stay. Part of him began to wish he'd left at what he heard. "Beautiful? Wait, didn't Tali say she got a new booyfrien...oh my-''" Suddenly, with a random burst, his thoughts took a different route and exited his mouth instead. "You two are dating?!?!" Jigen followed behind Eikyo, arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky, whistling before he noticed Class A, waving to some of them before turning his attention to the busses before he feels his stomach growl. Getting into position, he enters his Pocket Dimension and grabs a sleeve of crackers, leaving the pocket dimension with them and opening it, eating some of them. Shizuka walked up behind Jigen, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, and began making hand gestures. "''Did you really just go into your pocket dimension to get crackers?" ''she asked. "''You're ridiculous." She smiled, to ensure Jigen understood that she was kidding. Looking at Shizuka, he looks down at the sleeve of crackers, then to her, then to his crackers, then back to her "But they're so good.... want some?" he asks with a soft laugh, offering her some Saltine Crackers. She had to cover her mouth to prevent her from giggling, but took the offered crackers without hesitation. "Oh hey Shizuka!" said Joho, quickly putting her visor on over her head. She didn't understand sign language, but her tech did. "Sorry I haven't finished working on that device we talked about, I've been a little busy lately, but I'll make sure to finish it as soon as possible." "No worries," Shizuka signed, "Knowing that you're working on it is enough." While his classmates were busy talking, the resident illusionist Izanagi Kiyoshi was busy leaning on one of the buses, for once distracted by the phone he almost never used. Every time he finished texting he took a sip of his coffee, the hot brown tar waking him up more and more with each sip. "Hewwo!!" It was Ase Tegayura's voice that sounded from behind some of his classmates from 2-B, his salmon hair sticked from the crowd and his hand extended towards the others. "We meet again, Class A!" Instead of waiting for anyone to shake his hand, Ase waved at them all with a smile, his other hand holding his giggling mouth. However, in contrast to his demeanor, came another student, who, too, had pink hair. "WHAT AR' YOU ALL DOING OUTSIDE HER'?!" Igata Tegayura bellowed, gesturing at the bus, "We should all be inside, not greeting the other class!! We can do that during the trip!!" Her hands momentarily rest upon her hips before going back to gesturing for everyone to go inside. "Yo Igata," said Eikyo, "chill. It's not like the teachers have told us to board the busses yet." Following just behind in the distance, Joji Amano was using some wires in hand to drag a sleeping Guido across the ground. Having no mouth the snore from, Guido had already typed several sets of Z’s on notes on his phone, playig them out with its voice-to-text. “I hope we got here in time.” Joji rolled his eyes. "Frankly," Sounded the voice of Horatia Janpu, whom started her way over to Leonid, seeing as Eikyo was one too busy being flirtatious with his new found mate. "I can't wait to kick back and relax with my bud, Leo." Her voice was lax as always, but carried a sense of excitement with it. Titus Dabi, one of the newest additions to class 2-B since the Sports Festival, made a stride over to Eikyo, whom coincidentally, was his cousin. Despite living in the same home for some time now, Titus and Eikyo had never attended the same school, and Titus surely hadn't met any of Eikyo's friends until he transferred. Maybe there was a reason? As he reached his cousin, he stood firm before the Shimamura siblings and the Australian boy with them. He extended a hand towards Tali specifically, having heard that Eikyo had obtained a girlfriend, Tali being the only girl in the group made most sense to be the one dating Eikyo. "Pleasure, I am Titus Dabi." Eikyo raised an eyebrow to Kinzoku. "You sound shocked Kinzo," said Eikyo, with a level of familiarity that would be uncomfortable to the young man. "We did intern at the same agency. We worked rather closely for the last week." Zenji grimaced as he looked over to Eikyo's group. "At least he's not with that bitch for once," he mumbled His eyes quickly wandered, looking for Horatia's position so he'd be able to more easily avoid her. Kinzoku couldn't help but cringe at the sound of Eikyo calling him by his nickname. "Yea, but it's, you know, a week. Anyone who enters a committed relationship within the span of a week of getting to know each other is doomed for failure. Plus, you're in the same boat as Kaisei here-" Kinzoku extended a shoulder over Zenji's own, pulling him closer for a brotherly embrace, "Your girl is just waaaaaaay outta your league." Jikan made his way to the bus, ignoring the multiple messages from his mother that were blowing up his phone. Getting on the bus, he makes his way to the middle of it and took a Window seat, looking out at everyone. Jigen noticed his class talking 2-A and smiled. As he went to go talk to one of his classmates, he saw Jikan head onto the bus and shrugged. Noticing Zenji, Jigen approached him and stuck out his hand "Jigen Ureshii, nice to meet you, what up with him?" he asks, gesturing to Jikan who stared off to the sky, from inside the bus. "I thought you didn't like Griselle," said Zenji, singling out Kinzoku. Zenji turned to the Class B student who had approached him, shaking his hand in response. "Zenji Kaisei. And I have no idea, he's new, haven't had much time to talk to him. You must be one of the new 2-B students." Nodding Jigen looks to Kinzoku, then back to Zenji "Yep! You ever really try to talk to him? He seems like the kind of guy who doesn't initiate conversation. Especially with that hairstyle, the guy could poke out someones eye with that kind of style." "I don't have to like someone to know when their out of someone else's league Kaisei." Kinzoku then turned his gaze towards Jigen, whom was seemingly another one of 2-B's transfers. "This outta be amusing". Kinzoku extended his hand in an offering of a hand shake. "Name's Kinzoku Kusari." His accent much more thicker than usual, he looked towards the bus at Jikan, whom had somehow became the topic of the conversation. "Ah, don't worry about that bloke, he'll be apples. Just don't make a blue and and tell him his due is bodgy. Other than that, his blood's worth bottling." The boy kept a straight face as he awaited the response from the boy. Jigen took Kinzokus hand and shook it, hearing them speak and just staring at Kinzoku. He nodded, going "Yeah" every once in a while before he said "I have no idea what you just said..." he says before he would go to reach for his phone, noticing it currently missing. Looking in his other pockets, he curses softly to himself "Shit... I forgot my phone in my PD, you guys want anything from it, snacks, drinks?" he asks. Kinzoku couldn't help but laugh a bit at Jigen's inability to understand what he said, that trick never gets old. He watched the boy search for something before he mentioned something that sounded rather odd. "PD? The hell is that?" Dropping his faux accent, adopting his much more natural one once again. "PD, it's short for Pocket Dimension, it's basically my house, you wanna come quickly see it?" he asks with a smile, getting into position but not yet going into his Pocket Dimension "Put your hand on my back" he says. "I think I'm good for now," said Zenji. "Yeah," Joho agreed. "I mean, at least take me out to dinner first." "Maybe-" Kinzoku thought about mentioning to Jigen that despite being hero students and being on school premises, that they weren't supposed to use their quirks without the teacher's permission. But then he'd sound too much like Mirandork, and that would really suck. "Maybe later, yea?" Luna Mori sighed as she joined the others. Even though she was the number one seat in her class, she felt nervous leading others. She had lost confidence in her abilities as of late, seeing how the others had grown quicker than herself. She hoped that this trip would jumpstart her training. She looked down at her stuff, mentally double checking she brought everything she would need. Suddenly, Luna was pushed forward from a force behind her. She turned to look who it was, reaching for a weapon on instinct. "Oh my bad! Isabella here used a bit more strength than needed," Mickey Tutone said as he rubbed his arm. He was accompanied by Isabella Flynn, who's face had a bit of a scarlet shade to it that was fading. Isabella walked over to Luna, "I'm sorry. Mickey here had just asked an embarrassing question that I didn't like, so I pushed him as a joke," Isabella said to Luna before she stuck out a hand. "My name is Isabella Flynn. This here is Mickey Tutone. I hope we can become friends." Luna had calmed down at this point as she smiled warmly at the other two. She took Isabella's hand before saying, "Likewise. My name is Luna Mori. I hope we can become great assets to each other in the future as well. Are you two ready to train hard?" "I am! I am always ready to fight! ...As long as it's not raining," Mickey said quietly at the end. Luna and Isabella laughed at this, not so much from the comment but from Mickey's body language as his whole body seemed to shiver very cartoon like. "Well we should go and meet up with the others. Look forward to training with you Luna!" Isabella said as she started to walk away. Mickey waved back at Luna before he ran off as well. Luna smiled at the two, who seemed to be good friends. She hoped that through this trip she could meet some new friends in the other class, and that she can help bond the two classes, rather than fight each other. Tali held nothing back on the other hand, and instead placed a chaste kiss on Eikyo's cheek, a sign of gratitude for the compliment. "Flatterer. I hope that you plan on working your heart out, Eikyo, because I plan on getting even better here." Tali spoke, not thinking about the people who may just have witnessed her affectionate action. "Oh you," Eikyo blushed. "I just call it as I see it. I still got a couple days more practice than you after all. So I could be stronger than you now for all we know." Kinzoku stared at them with judgmental eyes, "I'm gonna barf." He decided to head elsewhere and mingle with other's, any longer with these lovebirds and he'd go insane. "I'm just, gonna, go..." He raced walked away from the group, that was enough of, whatever the hell that was for today. Luna began to walk around, looking at all the people, doing her best to hold onto some mental notes of the other class. She was hoping to find something interesting about the others as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were fixed on the most beautiful boy that she had ever seen. She activated her quirk in order to disappear as to hide her awkward staring at the kid. He had black hair and brown eyes, and was speaking with Jigen. She decided to pull a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag and she wrote down her number and the words "message me please". She walked swiftly towards the boy, who as she got closer heard him being called Zenji, and slipped the paper into his front pocket. She swiftly returned to her stuff and deactivated her quirk. She calmed herself for a moment before continuing her mental sweep from before, looking back at Zenji when she could. Izanagi Finished up a text before putting the phone into his pocket then, walked over to Zenji. "You ready for this trip bro?" "Damn straight!" Zenji replied, giving Izanagi a high five. Walking behind her classmate, with casual strides was Keiko Hotaru, one of the newer students of Class 2-B that had transferred in. Heavy bags could be seen under her amber eyes, which gazed at the group of people that had been talking next to the buses. Her eyes moved from the bus, to the people, then back to the bus. "Ah, fuck it. Pinkie has a point, I'm not here to make friends anyway" she told herself, walking into the bus like Igata had asked. She sat on her corresponding seat and pulled out her phone. "What game should I play..." "Alright everyone!" Isan called, "everyone prepare to board the bus if you haven't already! Class B follow Kazuya onto Bus 1, Class A, follow me onto Bus 2!" "Well," began Zenji as he followed his teacher, "here we go!" "I hope the ride isn't too long." Griselle stated. "I hope it's the longest ride ever, otherwise Tali and Eikyo are gonna make me want to hurl again." Kinzoku stated, still in horror at what he'd seen. "Wait, why would Tali and Eikyo make you want to hurl?" Griselle questioned, she needed this information in her life. She needed to know all the drama. "Apparently those two are dating, and it's the worst thing I've ever laid eyes on." Kinzoku stated, slouching over a great deal. Staring at his shoes as he moved forward. "Shut up! I thought Miranda and Tali had the hots for each other!" "Same!" "Maybe he guilt tricked her? You know, because she took the festival win?" "Like there's anyway in hell Tali would just-" Before Kinzoku even finished his statement, he thought over his words for a minute, Griselle seemed to due the same, as if knowing what he was going to say as well. Their next comment came in unison, no one would suspect such synergy between the two. "Nah, she definitely would." They stated, Griselle eventually began to think on how Miranda would take this news. Now she knew she really needed to be there for her friend. Midori and Aiko sat a few seats in front of her Class 2 students, Midori next to the window and Aiko near the aisle. Aiko was covering her mouth with a scarf she brought along, tying it around her head to block the scent of smoke as she slept. Midori, on the other hand, was opening the window on her side, struggling to get a good grip on the clip that kept the window secured. After a few attempts, Midori managed to open the lock and slide the window across, feeling the morning breeze sweep past. Reaching into her jacket, Midori pulled out a cigarette she hand rolled herself prior to coming to school. Sliding it under her nostrils and smelling the tobacco inside, Midori sleepily placed the cigarette in her mouth and grabbed a lighter. Midori pulled the lighter's trigger down as a flame lit up, followed by a small burst of smoke, and held it on the tip of the cig. With one or two puffs, the roll up was lit, and Midori put the lighter back into her jacket. She tried her best to breathe the smoke out of the bus, through the window. But being too tired to move her body towards the opening, Midori instead let the smoke sweep behind her and into the other students. At that moment, Mickey sat next to Midori with a thump on the seat. He cringed his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke, and tapped Midori on the shoulder. "Hey Midori, I don't want to be that guy and all, but the smell of the cigarette smoke is bothering me a bit, and I'm sure the students behind you as well. Would you be so kind as either sticking it out the window or putting it out entirely?" Mickey said with a smile. He continued on to say, "I know that cigarettes can help with stress and all that, but it does hurt your body in the long run. I don't want to see my friend get hurt... Anyways whats up?" Mickey finished, hoping for an answer. Jikan was still staring out the window, trying his best to listen to his music but the audio kept getting dimmed down by the notification sound that rang through the speakers on his phone. The notification sound was set to max as well and it kept going off almost every 5 minutes exactly. Jikan was unaware that the students could hear the sounds of "Ding, ding, ding, ding" constantly, just trying his best to ignore it and listen to his music. Jigen, however, was talking with Shizuka, making conversation with her to pass the time. Jigen knew he couldn't really use his Quirk during school, so he whispered to Shizuka "Hey, you wanna relax in my PD? We could always come back when we arrived" he asks. ---- It had taken several hours for the students to arrive at their camping location. Several of the students had fallen asleep, as it was so early in the morning when they left. Zenji, despite his earlier excitement was one of them, having fallen asleep on Griselle's shoulder. He sputtered asleep suddenly as he felt the bus stop moving. "Shit..." he murmured, his eyes fluttering open. He looked briefly at Griselle and patted her shoulder. "You're body is soft." Isan stood outside the bus, having been the first one to disembark. Him and Kazuya took attendance, making sure everyone was present. "Alright!" Isan shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "We're about an hour away from your training area by walking." He pointed out into the distance. "You can see it from here, just through that forest. Your job is to cut down that time as much as possible using your Quirks. You're allowed to work together, but keep in mind that the first ten people to get to the camping site on time will get a special treat. If none of you make it there within the hour though, none of you get the prize. Don't worry about your belongings, Kazuya and I will take the buses the rest of the way to camp with them so you won't have to carry them. Time starts now." He pressed a stopwatch and the students began scrambling to get to camp. Zenji started to run himself, but turned back over to Griselle. "Piggyback?" he asked, turning around and bending over so that she could hop on. Eikyo stood beckoned several of his other classmates over to his position. Shizuka, Ureshii, Horatia, and Luna gathered with around him. "Alright, everyone secure? And away we go!" An invisible barrier lifted itself off the ground, and the small group of students flew over the forest to the camp. "Son of a..." Joho swore under her breath. She started jogging towards the campsite, behind the rest of her classmates. Griselle looked at Zenji as he offered to carry her. She smiled as she climbed onto his back, clinging on and snuggling on his back. She seemed at peace, "Thanks, babe" She teased, closing her eyes just a bit. Suddenly, all the peace was disturbed by one voice. "Like hell I'm letting that pompous drongo and his class of beat us to the gold!" Kinzoku shouted, all of his chains emerged from his back as they proceeded to wrap around each and every last one of his classmates. He gave a cocky smile as 18 chains wrapped around a few trees, being a sling shot of sorts. "Hang on to your hats mates, cause we're about to bail out!" The chains around the trees then flung the entirety of Class 2-A atop the blanket of trees beneath them. They were relatively high up and moving at amazing speeds. The view was beautiful, the fresh air was something to marvel at. To the few of his class that wasn't wailing or wetting their pants at the action, they could enjoy the sight and all it's glory. Kinzoku was used to doing things like this, traversing landscapes with his chains was nothing new. He was ferociously intent on getting across the finish line in time. A man in a sandy brown jacket with a green shirt underneath, donning purple pants as well sat on a mountain on the landscape. He watched as the students flew across the forest. "Seems these second years are something." He stated, a shadow looming over most of his face, yet a smile was the only thing visible.